


One Day

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Exploration, Gen, Mystery, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were explorers once... and will be again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the mission to the Delphic Expanse, mid-Season 3, while _Enterprise_ is searching for clues to the location of the Xindi weapon of mass destruction. An ensemble scene with the bridge crew, it is Jonathan's voice. 
> 
> Written in August, 2013 for the prompts 'Hidden planet' and 'A hint of mystery'.

 

“Captain, there’s some sort of gravitational field affecting the navigation sensor array. I suggest reversing course until we can investigate it.”

Acknowledging T’Pol’s recommendation, I move to stand behind Travis at the helm. This entire region of space is riddled with anomalies of all sorts and it’s best to give them all a wide berth. Despite magnification, nothing is showing up on the viewscreen.

T’Pol continues her assessment of the field and surroundings. “There’s no sign of any Xindi presence or technology here.”

It’s Malcolm who realizes that there must be a planet there… cloaked by some natural field or, more ominously, as a defense. “We could try launching a probe, but that could be taken as hostile if it’s being deliberately hidden.”

I shake my head. “Let’s not make any new enemies today, Malcolm.”

Travis is holding us steady, far enough away to get sensor readings without interference, and he turns to me with another thought. “My father and some of the other freighter captains used to talk about hidden planets… one, several, who knows? There were some pretty wild rumors about secret pleasure worlds, or hideous experiments gone wrong… None of them ever actually visited one in person though, so it could be just stories.”

I’m intrigued and the explorer in me would love to investigate, but this is the Expanse, our ship is damaged, and we have a Xindi weapon to locate and destroy before they launch it at Earth. So it’s with regret that I sigh and order the reverse course, making a promise to myself to come back here one day, assuming we survive this mission. Maybe we’ll get to be explorers again.

“I’m afraid that’s one mystery planet that will have to keep its secrets for now. Let’s find that damn weapon and go home.”

_________________________________________

 


End file.
